Betrayal & Friendships
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Clarisse's thougths on seeing Chris Rodriguez and on Perct and Annabeth's relationship. **some spoilers for the sea of mosters movies** ONESHOT


CLARISEE POV

I stare at him betrayal is written on my face completely. I can't even look at him. I flinch as he ties me up. I try to ignore him but it's hard. I think about all the times we had.

He locks eyes with me and I tear myself away. I turn to look at Jackson and Chase. They are looking at each other and having one of those silent talks. It's obvious that they care a lot of each other.

When Chases turns to Jackson about a plan he seems surprise that she believe him. I raise my hand even though I don't trust him. I'm only doing it for Chase. She cares a lot about Jackson.

After we are untied, Chase stops me for a second.

"Good luck."

I realize that she knows about me and him. I'm not surprise she is the daughter of the wisdom goddess. I nod and we charge into battle. I kick ass and fight the guys. When I reach Silena, I freeze slightly, we had become friends of a sort at camp. The fact that she is one of them cuts me. I know that Charlie will take it badly. The thought of Charlie is what allows me to kick her ass.

I duck to avoid a knife. I turn to see him. Chris Rodriguez. He stops as he sees me. We stare at each other and I know that he is thinking about us.

I scowl . I refuse to let my emotions affect my fighting. He notices and raises his knife. I smile and charge. Our swords meet and we fight. We have moved away from the group. I scream and yell at him. H smiles sadly at me. It's that smile that kills me. I pray to one of the goddess to knock him unconscious for me. I don't want to kill him. An arrow strikes him and he falls unconscious. I send a quick prayer up to the gods.

The next few minutes are a rush to me. I see Jackson trying to attach Kronos. We try to help and somehow Jackson does it. I'm impressed. He's not what I thought he would be.

We all crowd around and I see Chase and Jackson about to hug. Then something flies over and hits Chase. She falls to the ground. Jackson is freaking out. He looks like he's about to cry. He keeps telling her to fight it. That he believes her. That he cares. That she's strong. She smiles faintly and her eyes glaze over. Jackson looks heartbroken. He grabs the fleece and throws it over her. I look at him and our eyes meet. He's crying. I realize that he loves her. He may not know it but, I do.

The fleece glows and she wakes up. Jackson's eyes widen and he hugs her fiercely. I'm happy for them.

He helps her up and their arms around each other.

He hands me the fleece and tells me thatg I get the the honor.

When we are at camp, I place the fleece on Thalia. I see Jackson squeeze Chase's hand.

There's a party later on and I see Chase sitting be herself. I see Jackson talking to his brother. The campers have lifted me up and carrying me around. Jackson and I- our eyes meet and I jerk my head to Chase. He looks at me and smiles. He walks over to her later and they talk.

Later on I go join them. We talk and I see how they interact. The little touches and secret smiles. I think back to all the time I see them together.

I think back to the obstacle course. How she was cheering him on. How they are always hugging. I think back to the bulls. How Chase had fell to the ground. How he stops to help her up. How they try to protect each other. How they hugged tightly after the battle.

On my boat, he sends her to safety. He doesn't care about risking his life. However her life is important to him. I remember how he hugs her tightly once we reach the surface.

On the ride, they get into the back seat at the same time. They start singing "It's a Small World." And they laugh when I tell them to shut up. I see him help her out of the car.

He loves her I can tell. But he's a boy so he won't realize it for a while. I look at them and feel tears. They remind me of me and Chris. I walk away and Jackson calls after me. I hear Chase tell him to leave me alone. She says Chris Rodriguez and he falls silent.

I go for a walk into the woods. I sit down under a tree and I think about us.

I remember the fun we had. We would fight and laugh. He would sneak up behind me and whisper in my ear. We would sneak out after curfew and go for a swim or to just walk. He would kiss me and I would smile. We would fight each other and have fun. I loved him. I love Chris Rodriguez. We weren't dating. We were just friends. I guess friends with benefits, and he betrayed me.

I snap my head up as I hear footsteps. His face comes out of the trees. I pull out my knife. Chris raises his knifes in surrender.

"Clari, I don't want to fight."

"Don't call me that!"

"Clarisse listen to me."

"No! How could you? You are a traitor!"

"Clarisse the gods don't care about us!"

"Shut up Rodriguez! I hate you! Were you using me this entire time?"

He opens his mouth but I'm moving towards him with my knife. We fight and in the ends he pins me to the ground. I choke back a soba and he grabs my chin forcing our eyes to meet. He wipes away ny tears and I try to move my head.

"I'm sorry Clarisse. I love you."

I stop struggling and he leans down to kiss me.

I kiss back. It's a good bye kiss. We pour all of our emotions and passion into the kiss. It's full of love, betrayal, hatred, anger, and hurt. I pull away.

"Come with me Clarisse. We can be together."

I freeze and then scramble up. I slap him.

"I hate you Rodriguez. Percy and Annabeth are better than you."

"Percy and Annabeth?"

"Yes, they are my friends!"

I turn and run away. I refuse to look back.

CHRIS POV

I fall to my knees and Clarisse runs away. The only reason I turned was because Luke threatened her. I love her. I have always had. Tears stream down my face and as I hear her say the names "Percy and Annabeth."

I stand up shakily and follow her. I hide myself behind a group of trees. I see her walk up to Jackson and Chase.

CLARISEE POV

I run to where Percy and Annabeth are. They look up and Percy seems surprised to see me crying. He reaches out to me and wraps his arms around me. I fall into his arms and sob. Annabeth joins us and hugs us both. Luckily we are in a corner of the party. No one notices us. People tend to leave Percy and Annabeth alone. Everyone thinks that they will get together eventually.

Percy dries my tears and I explain everything to the two of them. They are holding hands and they reach out to grab mine.

"Clarisse La Rue. You are our friend. You helped us. We will always be here for you. To hesitate to come to us. "

I look and I see the care in his eyes. I see the care in Annabeth's eyes too. I realize that I will have them as my friends for life.

I smile and I kiss him lightly on the cheek

"Thank you . both of you."

They both smile.

Percy leans toward me and fixes my crown of flowers.

"You look beautiful as always."

I blush and I walk away. I peek over my shoulder to see Annabeth lean her head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around her and they seem content. I join the party.

CHRIS POV

I cringed as I see her cry. I made her cry. Jackson and Chase hold her hands. Jackson says something that makes her smile. I watch as Jackson fixes her crown and kissed her cheek. I hear him tell her see looks beautiful. Clarisse blushes and walks away. She peeks over her shoulder to see the two lovebird cuddling. I see her smile and I know that I may have lost her forever. I use the watch to transport myself as I leave the girl I love.

**Okay! so I went to see the movie yesterday with some friends. I loved it! The actress who plays Clarisse is really hot! (I have no shame saying this) I loved the movie. There were many percabeth moments. I however wanted to have the from Clarisse pov. I also wanted to explore the betrayal she would have felt seeing Chris. I don't want to spoil the movie for you. So pm me if you want to discuss it**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
